Beast of the Valley
by Poette O'Deal
Summary: What if the fisrt movie had ended differently? That Po defeated Tai Lung through rage and became selfish. Citizens returned and became his servants: including Shifu and Mr. Ping! Beauty and the Beast Kung Fu Panda story. Po will be OOC of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: I own nothing! Sorry about the length! Computer is acting slightly wonky so I wanted to load this before it I don't know...crashed! This story is kinda a _Beauty and the Beast_ Kung Fu Panda Tigress and Po romance. Po is going to be out of character but that the point. Set after the first movie with a different ending. Enjoy **

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Beast of the Valley*<em>**

_-Returning Home_

_...what if..._

_What if Mr. Ping never told Po the secret ingredient to his secret ingredient soup when he did?_

_What if he had simply told him that he was adopted?_

_What if Po had instead defeated Tai Lung through rage and anger, bloodily killing the snow leopard?_

_What if the thrill of the kill drove Po power hungery and as citizens slowly started back throught the years he made them his servants?_

_What if two of those servants were Master Shifu and Mr. Ping, his father?_

_What if one day begger came to the Palace and asked for shelter from the cold and in exchange he'ld offer a single peach blossom?_

_What if Po turned the old man away?_

_What if the old man turned out to be Oogway, who had been sent to test the Panda's heart?_

_What if Po failed?_

_What if Oogway placed a curse on Po and the citizens of the Valley, turning Po into a gruesome beast?_

_What if the only way to break the curse was to find true love and have that love returned?_

_What if that peach blossom was in fact an enchanted one that would bloom until his thirtieth year?_

_What if Po gave up hope, because who could learn to love a beast?_

* * *

><p>"Crane are you sure you the all the citizens have gone back to the Valley?" Viper asked as the Five treked to the Valley.<p>

"I'm possitive, according to the traveler Po was able to defeat Tai Lung. And Master Shifu's alive." All were happy to hear that.

Tigress remained silent while the others joked and laughed, which wasn't truly out of character for her. She felt ashamed and guilty. Ashamed that she couldn't defeat Tai Lung and guilty at how she treated Po. It wasn't his fault that Master Oogway had picked him...he was right anyway. The panda apparently had defeated Tai Lung. She was happy that he had, but wasn't looking forward to facing him.

Tigress then recognised the gates to the Valley, "We're here,"she said sternly, getting the others attention. As they walked closer they knew somrthing was wrong. The village was quiet. It was mid day meaning that the village should be busy as a hive of bees. But no it was quiet and still.

As they came closer to the gates they noticed that they looked old. As though were really heading to a long abandoned city not the Valley of Peace.

They entered the village to see that it look abandoned. No one was there. Wind blew through the village rattleing shutters. Some houses looked like they could fall apart any moment now.

It was awful.

Taking in the depressing scene in front of her Tigress sighed and then took command, "Split up: Crane north, Viper south, Mantis east, Monkey west. I'll check out the Jade Palace. Meet back here in an hour. Move out." Nodding they all left, heading into there assigned directions.

Tigress headed to the glooming structure on top of the mountain. Even at a distance she could tell that the source of whatever caused this was in the Palace.

She never expected what she found.

* * *

><p><strong>Again sorry about the length. Read and review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: I own nothing!**

**I have nothing to say...just read! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Beast of the Valley*<strong>_

_-The Panda?_

Viper slithered slowly through her section of town. It was obvious that no one had lived here in years. She passed by-what she thought—had once been a school house. You couldn't really tell since the entire thing was in rambles. The roof had collapsed, the door was gone, and anything inside had most likely been ransacked by thieves.

Something rushed by.

She jumped, ready to strike whatever bandit was about to attack her.

"Who's there!" she demanded. Though her voice didn't have the power that Tigress's contained it still was filled with venom.

A shadow then blindsided her…she never saw her attacker.

* * *

><p>Crane had decided to check out his portion of the valley through the air. Hs aerial view of the one happy and <em>usually<em> peaceful valley, now in shambles made him loath who had done this.

_That traveler must have heard wrong, _he thought while scouting,_ Po never defeated Tai Lung. _

That was when he saw someone running through the streets. He couldn't tell who or what it was, just that they were in a hurry.

"Hey! Stop!" he swooped down landing right in front of the…shadow? That was what it was though, a living shadow.

"What the—!" he shouted, not at all sensing the hulking figure behind him.

* * *

><p>Leaping from roof top to roof top Monkey felt his stomach turn at what he saw. From the Palace the village had always looked so peaceful—save for the times it was attacked. Seeing it so empty was putting a downing ever on his usually playful demeanor.<p>

_Crack!_

Monkey had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he fell through a roof.

"Ouch…" getting up he felt odd.

Someone was watching him. He looked around…

…and suddenly lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Darting through the streets, Mantis couldn't make a joke about how quiet it finally was.<p>

He scoured every single building, top to bottom. No one. Not even a trace of life or even bandits.

_Where is everyone!_ He thought in a panic. His pace quickened trying to find any sign of the villagers—

_He-he-he-he-he-he-he-he!_

He heard a giggle. It sent chills racing up and down his spine. He didn't know whether he had actually heard it or whether it had been the ambiance of the Valley getting to him. He didn't care.

Looking up he saw a little girl or a shadow of one.

She giggled.

"Hey! Kid, wait up!" He raced after her when she ran down an alley way. H chased her until they hit a dead end.

The shadow girl giggled.

"Okay…kid? Where is everyone?" he asked slowly. He had no clue as to what he was dealing with.

She giggled…and then vanished.

"What the—!"

He didn't get to finish before something draped darkness over him.

* * *

><p>Tigress ran up the steps. She needed to get up there.<p>

She reached the top and walked in slowly.

Unlike the village the Palace still looked the same—sorta. It felt…off. Tigress could tell that whatever inhabited the Jade Palace now wasn't honorable. Heck, it didn't even feel sane!

She walked around a nasty bloodstain in the ground. She didn't want to think of whom that belonged to.

She was about to head to the training grounds when she heard something.

_Help!_

Without hesitating she rushed to the source of the call. The barracks.

When she entered where she once slept she corrected herself. These were no longer the barracks…

…it was a prison.

The paper walls had been replaced by metal bars. Blood and bones coved some of the rooms.

Hurrying for the source of the call for help she found the captives at the end of the hall…

…it was the Five.

They were all awake, but looked spooked as though they had been to Hell and come back.

"Guys! What happened? " she cried in an attempt to wake then from their dazed state.

They did.

"Tigress, get out of here!"

"Yeah, before he gets you too."

"No, I'm not leaving."

The torches that had been hanging on the walls suddenly went out. Something entered the room.

Only one torch remained lite.

"Who goes there!" Tigress demanded ready to attack.

"I am the Master of this Palace, and you are trespassing! Get out now!" the figure growled. Its voice sounded...familiar…

"Not until I get my friends back!" Tigress said sternly, although her confidence was beginning to lack.

"They trespassed and will get the punishment that they deserve!" the other five trembled visibly. Even Tigress was shaking.

Tigress looked at her comrades and knew what she had to do. As their leader…and friend…

"Then take me instead!" she raised her so it wouldn't tremble

"No…" the creature turned to face her, "you would stay here? And take their place?"

"Yes."

"What!"

"Tigress, don't!"

The beast thought for a moment before replying, "Fine…but you must promise to stay here forever."

His eyes met hers.

Tigress's breath caught in her throat. She knew those eyes. She had only known the owner of said eyes for a short while but those eyes were something you couldn't forget.

Gathering what remaining strength she had she asked, "Step into the light."

The beast complied and stepped into the remaining torch's light. It was indeed a beast. A variation of fur, scales, skin, and feathers covered it. It towered over her by three feet at the most.

Fangs glistened in the limited light and claws looked ready for the kill. Tigress knew she couldn't win against this thing. Going up against this thing now would only mean her demise.

She would have to wait and come up with a plan.

"I accept."

"Good!" he ran over to the others and unlocked the cell.

"Tigress are you crazy?"

"We're not leaving without you!"

"Just go…I'll be alright."

"But…?"

"Go! That's an order!"

The Beast grabbed the other of the Five and threw them out.

"**Don't ever come back!"**

The shadow creatures grabbed one of the rest of the Five and awaited their Master's orders.

"Take them to the nearby village and make sure they stay their…alive!"

The creatures and Five disappeared. That's when reality hit Tigress…hard. She was alone with this beast. The thing that she tormented when he had first arrived at the Palace. He was no doubt stronger than she was now and being in shock she couldn't think of a plan.

_Talk about irony_, she thought dryly.

* * *

><p><strong>Well...whatcha think? R&amp;R!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: I own nothing! Sorry for the length!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Beast of the Valley*<strong>_

_-Living Arrangements_

Five minutes had passed since the Beast had thrown the others out. Five silent minutes.

"M-Master?" a shaky new voice said. Tigress looked up and saw that the Beast was talking to someone. She couldn't see the man who he was talking to, in a whisper; she could only see the light of the torch the servant carried.

The Beast growled and then turned back to face her.

"I'll show you to your room." he finally said uncomfortably.

Tigress's ears perked at that, "But I thought this was my—"

"Do you want to stay in the dungeon?" he asked in disbelief.

Tigress shook her head and followed him out the door.

She was wrong about the palace remaining the same. Everything had changed. As they passed through what had once been the Hall of Warriors Tigress noticed that everything was warped. The stone that had made up the building was dark and grimy. All the relics in the Hall were covered in kudzu and dust—some thrown carelessly in the floor. The Urn of Whispering Warriors was broken—not new.

She felt a shiver crawl up her back.

"The…um," The Beast started, "the Palace is way you now your home…or your home again…as the case…is. Anyhow, you can go anywhere you like except the Dragon Grotto. "

This peaked Tigress's curiosity, "What's in the Dragon Grotto—"

"_It's forbidden!" _

Tigress nodded silently and followed on. She needed a plan and at the moment she needed to just agree with...Po? Was that the panda's name?

They came up to a wall that Tigress was sure hadn't been there before. In front of them should have been the Moon Pool and above the Dragon Scroll.

The Beast—Po opened the steel door and pushed Tigress into the room.

"This is where you'll be staying. I hope you like it." Po said.

She looked around the room and was amazed. The room that looked new was very beautiful. The walls were embedded with gold and jade and the Moon Pool was so calm. Tigress looked up to see that the ceiling had been painted to look like a night time sky. A large bed rested in the corner along with a shelf with about twenty scrolls in it and a clothes chest.

It made her sick to think about who had built this.

"It's lovely," Tigress said without any emotion.

"Good…you will….join me for dinner! That is not an option!" Po slammed the door leaving Tigress alone in her room.

Once he left her knees buckled. She didn't cry. No, she was in shock. Everything that had just happened had just clicked in her head.

She was a prisoner.

Sure she had been held captive before as part of a plan, but now she knew that she'ld be here for a while.

She sat on the edge of the Moon Pool and tried to think up a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note: I own nothing...except for Tianshi and Lianmin.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Beast of the Valley*<em>**

_-Friends, New and Old_

Tigress sat at the edge still attempting to make since of that fact that that idiotic, clumsy, and disgusting pnada know had her captive.

She felt like the princesses in those fairy tales that would be read to the children back at the orphanage. She remembered when she was there, ostralized by all the other children and the workers there, she would dream of a handsome prince coming to get her out of there. These day dreams of her's had helped tp pass the time in confinement and she had actually ended up planing how it would all happen. From her prince coming and getting her out of her "prison" to their wedding-all the details-to what they would name their children.

Once Shifu adopted her though and she began training in kung fu as his student, she left those dreams behind and began to loath those fairy tales that she had once adored and prayed to the gods that she could have her "happily ever after." Now what consumed all her time was training and proving that sh could take care of herself and that she could make somebody proud. That somebody being Shifu.

_Knock! Knock!_

The knock at the door shoved her out if her thoughts. Slowly she stood up, but she didn't move the to the door. She simply stared at it.

_Knock! Knock!_

"It's Mr. Ping, dear. I thought you might want some tea," an older man's voice called from the other side of the door.

Relieved that it wasn't Po, she walked to the door and opened it, hoping that whoever was on the otherside would be able to clear up what had happened since the Five had left.

She gasped when she saw who-or more so what- the voice belonged to.

Hopping into her room was a cooking pot, filled with green tea, chattering away as though everthing was fine.

"...this room looks so lovely, don't you think? Unlike the rest of the Palace and the valley this if probably the prettiest thing around anymore..." the pot-Mr. Ping chatted away, nervous about somthing it seemed...

...but how does a pot get nervous?

"Dear, are you alright?" the question from...Mr. Ping made her realize that she was using the wall for support and that she felt dizzy.

"You're a...a pot." Not the most intelligent remark but in this case acceptable.

The pot looked down at itself and said, "Yes, I am a pot."

"But this isn't possible...pots down talk or have eyes or mouths or noses..." Tigress was now backing up and bumped into the dresser...

...the dresser went "oof!"

Jumping away from the dresser in shock she herd a females voice say, "Watch where you, honey. And believe me it's taken some getting use to ourselves." the female dresser sighed.

"This...this just can't be..." Tigress muttered to herself. Did the panda drug her without her knowing...and if he did...would she remember? And if he did knock her out with some herb he would have happened to have...?

Tigress shook her head trying to disspell the other thoughts that were filling her mind.

"Tianshi(angel) come here please! I think our guest needs a cup!" Mr. Ping shouted out to the hall way. Scurrying in came a little granite pink cup. Tigress guessed that this must have at one time been a little village girl and at first glance felt that the name fit her.

"This is my neice, Tianshi. Tianshi, this is our new guest...um..." Mr. Pot-I mean Ping-trailed of not knowing anything about this young lady other than the fact that she was one of the masters that lived here.

"Tigress..." She stated.

"Right, I should have guessed. Tianshi this is our guest, Master Tigress," Mr Ping said to his young neice.

"No, just Tigress...please,"_ I don't deserve the title "master" anymore_, she though to herself sadly.

"Tigress...well would you like a cup of tea dear...you look like you could need it..."

"Yes, that would be nice, Mr. Ping, Thank you for your hospitality." Tigress said as Tianshi filled herself up and hopped pver to Tigress.

"Carefull not to spill, child," Mr. Ping warned the little cup.

Tigress picked up th cup and took a sip...and Tianshi started to giggle.

"Your fur tickles."

"Hey," the little cup said, getting Tigress's attention. Tigress looked at the little pink cup. "Wanna see a trick." The little cup then held it's breathe and started making bubbles in the tea.

"Tianshi!"

The cup stopped, blushed and apologized to her uncle, "Sorry."

"Now then," the dresser began, "you probably want to know what exactly has happened to the valley...right?"

Tigress nodded her head and said, "That's right...um..."

"Oh that's right...silly me...my name is Lianmin(Mercy)."

"That's a pretty name..." Tigress said.

"Well thank you, but before you hear about what had happened you have to get really for diner...you must be hungry after the day you've had."

"Actually I'ld prefer to stay-" Tigrtess was interupted by her own stomach.

Lianmin grinned and then said, "Let's find you something to wear. Lets see what I got in my drawers!" She opened her drawers only to havre dust fly out of them. She immediatly closed them back, embarrassed.

"Pardon...how embarrassing... here" she said pulling out a lovely blood red dress with a gold dragon on it, "You'll look absolutly beautifull in this-"

"Thanks...but I don't do dresses..." Tigress grimaced at the image of her in a dress.

"Hmmm...well then how about this one then?" Lianmin pulled out a black silk vest and white silk pants. The vest had a gold star embroidered on the front and the pants had gold flames wrapping arounf the legs. On the back of the vest in gold was "flames of my inner star" written in chinese.

"Wow..." Tigress thought that the outfit was beautifull...but she knew she didn't deserve it, "It's lovely, but I don't deserve it."

She then remembered something, "Where's Master Shifu...he's not...?" Tigress couldn't finish the sentence.

"No, he's most certainly alive...and he knows that you're here, my dear...he's just ashamed..." Mr. Ping said sadly.

"Oh...I understand..." Tigress said thinking that her Master was ashamed of her, "I understand...I have failed the valley..."

"Oh...no child...he isn't ashamed of you..he's ashamed of himself..." Mr. Ping looked down sadly.

"Why is he ashamed?" Tigress asked, though she knew the answer._ He feels that this is all his fault._

Mr. Ping was about to speak when someone cleared their throat. They looked over at the dooor to see a parcel. There's something familiar about those eyes..

"Master would wish for you to join him for dinner...Mistress Tigress..."

"Zeng? Please just Tigress...what's with the Mistress?" asked the perplexed tigre.

"That's what Master has commanded we refer to you as...Dinner is ready anyway..."

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Also if you're wondering the real reason why Shifu isn't here is because ... I couldn't think of what he would be. Any suggestions?<strong>


End file.
